the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Fall Arkadias
Der Fall Arkadias ist die 10. Folge der dritten Staffel und insgesamt die 39. Folge der Serie The 100. Charmaine DeGrate und Javier Grillo-Marxuach schrieben das Drehbuch. Matt Barber führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 07. April 2016. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 24.August 2016 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. ''Thelonious Jaha'''' beschäftigt eine neue, gefährliche, Methode um Abigail Griffin davon zu überzeugen sein Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Marcus Kane ist auf einer Mission und Bellamy Blake wird mit einer harten Wahrheit konfrontiert.'' Inzwischen finden sich Monty Green in einer prekären Situation wieder und Jasper versucht, einen der Eigenen zu retten. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes *Richard Harmon als John Murphy Nebendarsteller *Erica Cerra als A.L.I.E. *Michael Beach als Charles Pike *Sachin Sahel als Jackson *Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller *Chelsey Reist als Harper *Alessandro Juliani als Sinclair *Donna Yamamoto als Hannah Green *Rhiannon Fish als Ontari *Jonathan Whitesell als Bryan *Shaine Jones als Shawn Gillmer *Chris Shields als David Miller *Christian Sloan als Uzac Soundtrack Zitate : Murphy (zu Ontari): "It's better to lie your way out of a problem than kill. I saw your hand go for your sword". : A.L.I.E. (über Raven): "She's so much stronger than the rest of you". : Jaha: "This doesn't concern you Abby. Raven is with us now." : Jasper: "That doesn't sound creeper at all." : Jaha: "We took away her pain Jasper. We saved her. Just like we can save you." : Monty: “Mom, what’s wrong?” : Hannah: “Pike knows. Smile like I just made a joke. You need to go right now. Don’t pack, don’t go back to your room. Find your friends. They’ll protect you.” : Monty: “Did you tell Pike?” : Hannah: “Monty, you’re my son. I won’t lose both of the men I love.” : A.L.I.E.: "Why, Raven? With everything I can do for you?” : Raven: “Because you stole my memories you crazy bitch.” : Murphy: “I’m guessing to know all the names of the dead Commanders you actually have to be one.” : Ontari: “You’re guessing? The Ambassadors are expecting me. I’ll have to kill them all now.” : Murphy: “Seems a bit excessive.” : Ontari: “I deserve this throne. I was raised for it. Snatched from my parents by the Queen of Azgeda. I suffered her cruelty. I won the Conclave. The Ambassadors don’t get to judge me, and neither do you.” : Kane (zu Octavia): “The Grounders are going to need him alive. They didn’t get justice for Finn. We won’t get away with that again.” }} Galerie S3_episode_10_-_Fallen_pic_1.jpg S3_episode_10_-_Fallen_pic_2.jpg S3_episode_10_-_Fallen_pic_3.jpg S3_episode_10_-_Fallen_pic_4.jpg S3_episode_10_-_Fallen_pic_5.jpg S3_episode_10_-_Fallen_pic_6.jpg S3_episode_10_-_Fallen_pic_7.jpg S3_episode_10_-_Fallen_pic_8.jpg S3_episode_10_-_Fallen_pic_9.jpg S3_episode_10_-_Fallen_pic_10.jpg S3_episode_10_-_Fallen_pic_11.jpg S3_episode_10_-_Abby,_Raven_&_Jasper.png Videos The 100 3x10 Extended Promo "Fallen" (HD) The 100 3x10 "Fallen" Sneak Peak Subtitulado Trivia * Lincoln, Ricky Whittle, wird ab dieser Folge nicht mehr in den Credits erwähnt. Tode in dieser Folge * Drei Arkadia Wachen (von Groundern getötet) * Shawn Gillmer (von Octavia Blake erstochen) Referenzen en:Fallen fr:Fallen Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder) Kategorie:Staffel Drei